


Douchebags for Dads Squad

by beepsnbops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demeter child Suna, Fluff, Hades child Sakusa, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pillow Fight, Tickling, Zeus child Atsumu, Zeus child Osamu, beta read ahaha, it’s a Percy Jackson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepsnbops/pseuds/beepsnbops
Summary: sorry i’m awful at summaries!!! basically this is my take on a SakuAtsu Percy Jackson au(?) in a way! it’s kinda uneventful but they’re in that sort of universe!! hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, side Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Relationship, side Miys Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 32





	Douchebags for Dads Squad

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy loves! hope ur all doing well<33 so basically i got inspired to write this from tweetinghaikyuu on Instagram!! their story is super good and i’m a little too invested so i hope you check them out!! i did come up with this idea on my own they were talking about Percy Jackson au’s and haikyuu characters so it just got my brain thinking! hope you enjoy!!

“Please,” his voice cracks “how... how” a shutter, thunder rumbling in the background. “You absolute asshole!” The sky doesn’t answer, he doesn’t answer. Reddened fingers grip the ground, _Why, why why why, why!_ Tears silently drip down onto already dewy grass, the clouds leaking rain until there’s a downpour, “Don’t pretend. Don’t pretend you feel the same as I!” 

_And what do I owe to you this pleasure, Demigod._ It’s snarled in his head, the sky pelts him with rain, shirt and hair sticking closely to his figure. 

_What could you possibly want now, you bother my son and now me? What’s wrong with you!_

“I don’t bother him!” He cries “You! You’re the bothersome one!” _You know why it had to be done anyway!_ Sakusa squeezes his eyes shut and his head falls into his hands, headache worsening.

“No I _don’t. Nothing_ had to be done, you gods are just selfish! Selfish creatures that take what you want! Even _my_ father doesn’t care for me, I know he doesn’t! And you never cared for anyone! Not your brothers, not your demigod child. Your _real_ cildren. I hate you, I hate my father! I hate that you told him to just throw Atsumu’s life away once he entered the underworld!!”

 _ENOUGH!_

Thunder roared and shook the ground, there was a blinding white flashing. 

And then silence. 

Sakusa’s eyes crack open, his bearings don’t rush to him quickly as usual. He lays there, shutting his eyes and listening vaguely to the mumbles in the cabin. It doesn’t take him long to figure he’s in cabin one, he’s leaning back on someone, their arms are around him and his fingers are being fiddled with, along with tracing over his palms and knuckles. 

“Tsumu.”

“Hm?” The blonde doesn’t stop or even look in his twins direction, infatuated with Sakusa’s hands.

“Stop bein’ creepy an listen to me!” 

Atsumu lifts his head and they glare at each other, both are sitting on their respective bunk beds. 

“I’m listenin’ you ass! Now sh!” He snaps a hand up to his face to hold his pointer finger in front of his mouth. His brother rolls his eyes at the behavior, yet still still lowers his voice. 

“I’ll be the one to go n’ the prophecy Tsumu. For his sake,” he hints at Sakusa “ _and_ for yours.” Atsumu stares at him with hesitation. “Stop lookin at me like that! I’ll be fine, I’ll take Sunarin.” Sakusa shifts a little bit, finally ready to properly join the world again. 

Thunder rolls in the distance making the twins go silent.

“Omiii you’re finally up!” Atsumu breaks their silence, tightening his arms around Sakusa, proceeding to lay his cheek against the relaxed shoulder. 

“He’s mad at me,” Sakusa grumbles, just then lightning flashes, seeming to agree with him. Silence again washes in the cabin, it’s waves still as to make way for thunder and lightning. 

There’s a short tap at the cabin door, the three of them whip their heads to see Suna barrel in and slam the door shut against the winds. “Goddamn what’d you guys do to make your pops angry.” He slides off his boots and coat, leaving them in a heap with Sakusa’s own. The grin on his face hints at odd amusement.

“Wasn’ me.” The cacophony rings out. Suna giggles at the twins antics while they silently glare at each other for a second time, a challenge in the midst of the different browns of their eyes.

“Stop acting like you’re going to kill each other,” Sakusa lifts his arm to reach behind himself and grab Atsumu’s face, shoving it back lightly, “GAH! Omi yer so rudeee.” He whines, yet pulls the boy closer and grasps his hand, intertwining their fingers. Sakusa sighs “It’s likely my fault anyway,” Suna, now on the top bunk of Osamu’s bed starts, “Now now that’s hard to believe.” Atsumu and Osamu nod along. “If there’s anyone he’d be upset over it’s mos’ likely that one.” Osamu’s finger directed at his blonde twin “Hey! Not true! He gets upset over s’ _real_ children as well.” Atsumu scowls and hides his face in Kyoomi’s neck.

“Yeah yeah I know, he just hates everyone but he appeared in my dream. Which, probably wasn’t a dream...” Sakusa admits in a small voice. Everyone quiets down, rain pelting down the cabin’s roof, the sound unsettling. Atsumu gives his hand a slight squeeze as to urge him to continue. Sakusa’s eyes are trained on their hands, not daring to look at anyone. 

“Long story short it probably took place after the prophecy was completed, and I’m guessing,” He stopped, a shiver ran down his spine, “I’m guessing, _you_ died. But he had no regard to it when I mentioned it.” No one needed to ask to know that his vision included Atsumu dead. “Of course he doesn’t” Atsumu laughed “S’ me after all isn’t it. Dad was never gonna care about me anyway, if he cared for anyone in the first place,” Sakusa quickly makes a move to pull away from the blonde, lunging and grabbing the pillow at the foot of the bunk. “Wh-“ suddenly Atsumu is down flat on his back to the mattress. Osamu and Suna are cheering from the other side of the room. 

“Don’t say such things about yourself,” a hit to the face with his own fluffy pillow, “Omi stop! No-!” Another to the chest. The other two are cackling at the violent outburst of Sakusa, who smirks down at his boyfriend. Atsumu bites his tongue as so not say something Sakusa will make him regret, “OOF” yet he’s hit again anyway. 

Sakusa finally settles, Osamu and Suna seeming to be in their own world, giggling at each other with pink faces.

Sakusa puts the pillow down and drops on his boyfriend. Atsumu huffs at the new weight on his chest, Sakusa has his head in his arms, peering up at him, laying down his torso. _There goes all the air I had in me..._ but Atsumu can’t be upset. He props his legs on either side of Sakusa and suddenly they circle around his back, squeezing his sides. 

“Oh how the turn tables” Atsumu smirks, Sakusa only rolls his eyes and struggles but Atsumu is quick to throw his arms around him and tickle his sides. “Nooo!” Sakusa squeals “You piss haired bastard baby!!! Let me go!” Sakusa is shoving at his chin now, careful to not be too harsh, they fail around the mattress until they’re both drained of energy. “No moreeee please!” Sakusa begs, out of breath and yet laughs keep forcing out of him. Atsumu finally stills his hands and lets his legs stretch out, arms circling around Sakusa normally. Sakusa grins, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu hums, “You know,” he sighs “dad’s an absolute asshole. You’re really important to me Omi Omi, and if I’m going then I promise-“ Kitoomi hushes him with a quick kiss, “If you go, and only _if_ you go. I’m going with, and you’re _not_ allowed to argue.” Atsumu snickers, “Fine. If I go, you come with, no buts.” Kiyoomi’s smile falters a little, Atsumu slides a hand up his back and ruffles the short hair at the back of his head. “So? What’s up,” Sakusa sighs “If it was a... a vision, them maybe you shouldn’t be the one to go...” Sakusa lets his head drop down into Atsumu’s neck. 

Osamu’s chuckle rings out through the room, “Yer not the only son of Zeus ‘Tsumu. I can go, it’s probably better I go anyway because of Sakusa’s vision.” Atsumu is silent for a minute, Suna giggles “Kiyoomi you’re never so affectionate in front of others, it’s a sight to see.” Sakusa’s head is turned away and yet he can still imagine Suna’s teasing grin. Without having to spare a glance at Atsumu, Sakusa knows he’s got a full blush on his face. Not to mention his face is also burning, Atsumu knows it too.

“I’ll go with Osamu,” Suna ruffles his silver hair “Someone always has to keep both of you in line, together or apart!” He chuckles, Osamu lets him have his way, soon pushing him off and sticking his tongue out in Suna’s direction.

“Does it have to be either of us, Samu?”Atsumu questions, “There could be another child of Zeus?” The sky seems to growl at this in question. “Oh hush you old geezer...” Atsumu mumbles quiet enough for only one to hear, in turn earning a chuckle from Sakusa. The sky quietly rumbles, rain pattering on the rooftop. 

“Wh’ kinda question is that, yeah it has to be one of us, ya see anyone else in this cabin?” 

Atsumu hesitates, “Obviously not but the infamous god of the sky never tells anyone about shit anyway.” Thunder roars. “I _know_ he’s hidin’ somethin from us, whatever it is. He’s hiding it from everyone!” Atsumu said that last bit louder, as if directing it to the god himself. This time there’s no thunder or lightning, the rain let’s up, now drizzling over the camp, Zeus lets it go, so it seems. 

“Sunarin, let’s go to the strawberry fields,” Suna stares at him, eyebrows raised “Please! If you grow some for me I’ll sneak into the kitchen to make you onigiri, I pinkie promise!!” He even sticks out his pinkie, choosing to ignore his twins’ and Sakusa’s taunting laughter. Suna cracks a grin, “Sure sure sure, only if you take me on a late night ride with Astro some time.” Osamu sighs, “If I know for certain my dad won’ blow us out of the sky then yeah sure I promise.” Their pinkies hook together, faces sharing wide grins they as climb down from Osamu’s top bunk and clamber to get their shoes on.

“Don’t come back sick Samu!” Atsumu yells after them. “Okay moooom! See ya!” Osamu gets pulled out the door without a jacket, Suna yanking him by his hand.

Sakusa exhales, “Tsumu.” 

“Hm?” Atsumu nuzzles Sakusa’s head, tracing over his spine with his fingertips.

“Our dads are, douchebags to say the least,” Atsumu sputters a snicker “and, we never asked to be born demigods and come _here_ where we’re literally related to. Everyone. One way or another.” A tongue click, “Damn straight!” Atsumu agrees, a slight frown on his lips. Sakusa lifts himself up on his elbows. 

“Kiyoomi, please, you’re basically stabbing me-“ he heaves out, Sakusa leans more weight on his forearms to push himself up, he sits back on his calves to peer down at Atsumu. “Tsk, you’re a baby.” 

Atsumu grins that stupid, stupid grin of his and sits up as well, now face to face with his boyfriend again. “Awee ya called me babyyy!” Sakusa reaches out and pinches Atsumu’s cheek with his thumb and forefinger. “Ouch! Hey!” He yelps, his own hand catching Sakusa’s wrist and pulling it away from his face. 

“As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted. Ahem, let’s disown our fuckass dads and get the hell out of here.” Atsumu blinks, once, twice. “Uhh, is this really my Sakusa Kiyoomi talking...” A pause, he snickers, and soon let’s out a real full hearted laugh. “Do you know how much I’d enjoy that?” He leans forward, smiling fully, arms sliding around Sakusa’s neck and onto his shoulders. “There’s really nothing else I’d want, pft, wow.” He fakes wiping a tear from his eye, Kiyoomi just smiles back, “I’m joking but. Honesty, do you think we could live normal life one day? Even after gruesome quests and monster attacks and the weird ass creatures we’ve seen?” Atsumu rests their foreheads together, soothing Sakusa. “Yeah I think so... I mean you know with _our_ dads it’ll never be normal. We have two of the most powerful gods there are as dads and welllll... I’m pretty sure your dad doesn’t like me- and mine doesn’t like you. But not that I care!! My dad sucks. It’s not like he’s here to control what happens in my life when he missed out on Samus’ and mine forrrr... well. Too long, we’ll just put it at that.” Atsumu chuckles “Long story short. Ah, but uhm,” Atsumu breaks their eye contact, “I don’t care if it’s normal or not,” he giggles “I know we can’t be normal, but at least I have you by my side.” Atsumu blushes and pulls Sakusa in for a real hug, Sakusa snorts but still hugs back tightly.

“Sap.” Sakusa whispers, Atsumu whines at that. “Omi Omi yer so rudeee!” They share a laugh together. 

“...but, yeah, I feel the same. Despite our, less than desirable lives... if we never get to live normal lives it’s not the worst that could happen, because,” Sakusa snickers, “I feel stupid saying this but I’m lucky I have you in it.” Atsumu squeezes Sakusa closer who grunts yet does the same. “Omiii!” Atsumu wails, “I knew you were never a bitchy jerk face! Underneath you’re really just soft for me.” Sakusa hums, a faint smile on his lips. “Guess so,” Atsumu snickers and they both burst out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! Percy Jackson is actually one of my favorite book series and i’ve read it along with hero’s of olympus three times now haha  
> remember to support tweetinghaikyuu on Instagram!!  
> i also have an art account on insta! my user is beepp.boopp if you wanna check me out there ha  
> have an amazing morning/afternoon/night!!<333


End file.
